The pharmacokinetics of tritium-labeled epigallocatechin gallate will be evaluated in dogs after single, intravenous administration. Dose administration with unlabeled compound will continue for 1 month after which another pharmacokinetic evaluation by intravenous administration will be evaluated. In addition, principle metabolites of the parent compound and the tissue distribution will be evaluated.